


晴天银行

by aumiles



Series: How would I know it ？aka 这孩子想当个随和的爪牙呢! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 如题





	1. Chapter 1

能让我开心起来的事，物和人：

1\. 下野紘的笑声

2\. 这世界的99%不涉及性 发生你身上的事情与别人很不相干

3\. 法兰绒毯子下阴影空间里的发香

4\. 巧克力牛奶 热的 或者 棒棒糖

5\. 干干净净的男（女）孩子 礼貌范围的温柔

6\. 下午四点钟偶尔出门晒得傻了的太阳 初膨胀的空气

7\. 放在心里的朋友发来一个搞笑图片 以此开场聊几段天 即已心满意足

8\. 帮助素不相识的 但是确实看起来需要帮助的人 不求回报

9\. 凌晨两点头痛醒来 喝冰箱里的啤酒（两罐以上）马上就好很多 然后可以随性开始看想看的书

10\. 偶尔可以做出 “哇 超好吃！”的食物 虽然无法再复制(也无需)

11\. 十一楼广告公司的两位衣品和电梯礼仪都极佳的小哥 其中一位发型和眼神都几分像初恋

12\. 柠檬 苦柚 皂香基调的香水 由自己在枕头上调配出来的

13\. 自赏 盯鞋 梦幻 无论何时听 天然的甜味剂和舒缓氛围


	2. 提不起心力工作的原因以及反省

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 都是要还的

加快进度啊   
发现自己不能掌控自由 原来真的不成熟 是个很差劲的人

正在过着有所期待的生活吗   
现在做着的赚钱的事情 没有那么讨厌喂？！ 回报比也很滋润了  
（不当过上班族的人生是不完整的 就算为了写作）   
更重要的是 有自由学习兴趣的时间和能力   
金钱比你能想到的重要的多

越做越喜欢和有自信 以及熟练然后

目标：  
1.每天的工作八小时就绝对专心地（上班族的安心性）  
注意效率和目标完成性 自我驱动啊

2.多多快快好好做成案子 既可以增长此行的经验 以后去

有了稳定充足的月供之后可以去：

1.  
去学架子鼓 吉他 钢琴这些 （为30岁后去日本组团做准备 京都常住）  
2.  
分解寂寞 照顾猫和狗

 

 

ppps 霓虹国的少年音真是可怕 只能关注到这样的轻松之源了吧


	3. Chapter 3

比性高潮还要爽和温和又持久的单人可进行的活动就是以下这些了吧：

1.先忍无可忍拖延症尽情玩乐半个月然后一下午肝出三个案子的报告 （赞美拖延症 感谢人类大脑奖励机制）（趁老板还没有过来打我之前）

2.很不想去读的很难的书终于一个清晨起头读了半章 觉得整个人都被升华了 活下去又注入了几分力量呢

3.忙着做关键的事情或关心别人 一整天都没吃饭 最后却也不觉得饿反而心里美滋滋的

4.所有的惊喜和意外相遇 绝对可以点亮一整天

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续


End file.
